Grow Into It
by ClosetFMAfan
Summary: Alphonse Elric was not an unreasonable person. Everything had some sort of reason behind it, but then why, for heaven's sake, did he despise the phrase "falling in love?"


**So, fair warning, I am not my sister. This is Ann. I, unlike her, am not the, quote, "Admiral of the Almei Ship", I am a humble writer that wishes to post a story based on something that I do not own.**

* * *

Alphonse Elric didn't typically dislike irrational things. When he did have a distaste something, there was good reason and several bad experiences behind it. He didn't like it when his brother got mad, he didn't like the armor that had been his body for three years, and he didn't like seeing, feeling, or tasting blood. All were rational and had experience backing up why he didn't like it.

One of the very few irrational things that he didn't like was the phrase "falling in love."

Al couldn't quite put his finger on what made him hate it so much, but hearing it on radio shows or reading it in novels made him roll his eyes to the heavens.

The meaning wasn't the problem; Ed would kill him, but the younger Elric was truly a romantic. He like the idea of finding the one person who was perfect for you. The concept was a bit old-fashioned, but living as little more than just a soul had made him kind of attached to the idea of soulmates. Two souls that complimented each other so perfectly that they couldn't be the right person for anyone else.

Ordinary people could become the most special person in the world because of love, haloed by the light of adoration. It made the ordinary seem extraordinary.

Love was one of the highest points of human emotion. Parents offered their lives to help their children, brothers sacrificed everything for each other, and spouses would die if it meant that their significant other was safe. It was, possibly, one of the best things a human could be a part of.

"Falling in love" made it sound as if love was cheap and replaceable. People _fell_ all the time, but love only happened if you met the right person, were willing to work hard, and had a bit of luck. Love was not something you could just happen upon or fall into; you could fall into like, or lust, but love was special.

It was friendship and trust and affection and passion and care and…and…_love. _It was a thing unto itself, unique as the people who had it. His father and mother didn't have the same love as Ed and Winry. Ling didn't care about his people the same way he care for Lan Fan. And the Colonel's intimacy with Brigadier General Hughes was not at all similar to his with Lieutenant Hawkeye.

But, unfailing, love was phenomenal. It was a shield, a blanket, a candle, a guide, and a muse all at once. Love wasn't a cheap toy that someone could throw out when they were done. It wasn't a pool of water you could dive into. Love was so much more. No one knew how much more, not 400-year-old men or a baby that had just opened its eyes. Not even men who had seen Truth could say what love was or how exactly a person could treasure another so much.

Love started with a seed, no matter how big, and that seed could grow or not. One seed could mean nothing at all, or could be the biggest part of your life. It would grow and you'd wrap your arms around it, swearing to never let go. That seed of initial curiosity and affection was the first step to being in love.

Al cut out of his musings at his daughter tugging at his arm. She looked at him with a big smile, raising her arms to be lifted. Laughing, Al raised her to his hip and locked eyes with Mei. She smiled back, guiding their son's hand to her rounded stomach.

He didn't like the phrase falling in love. He hadn't fallen in love. Love wasn't something you fell into. Love had been growing and was still increasing from the time he was fourteen and a little Xingese girl named Mei had kicked him into a train in Central.

* * *

**Two words: Word. Vomit. But, honestly, how many of the couples in FMA do you think had a "fall in love moment." I just thought that Al wouldn't be like that. And Amanda was complaining about the lack of entrees for her Almei competition, so I wrote her this. Seriously you people are lame; there were three entrees and that was me, Amanda, and Arl-phonse. Really? Make it up by reviewing. That's not a request! (Hint, hint, what do you think Amanda and I are working on next? :))**


End file.
